Crisis for Control
by AvationRocks10
Summary: A pilot gets shot down during a war,he tries to get back to his unit he encounters a whole race of penguins trying to do the same,however the Enemy is still around the corner.(Rated T incase of killing)
1. Chapter 1

**Give feedback if I make a mistake,also I don't own Happy feet,they are owned by Warner brothers**

-July 8,2018

-Somewhere near Antarctica

-0100 hours

On the deck of USS Kitty Hawk(Pretend that it was never decommissioned)was Carl,Who looked somewhere in his 20s was looking forward to where they were going but at the same time why they were going.

Deep inside the carrier was all the pilot in one room."Here is the plan,There was rumors that the chinese had been secretly shipping war supplies to Antarctica."The commander made a quick pause then continued"Russia is in the middle of this,They say that the chinese captured one of their ports,The Russian navy will try to retake the port but the only ships able to carry on with this mission are the Admiral Kuznetsov,20 ships."(Since the cold war Russia has cut their fleet short)."plans are to meet up with the fleet with ours and other 4 nations.,This joint operation should stop china from getting the upper hand."

"ARE WE CLEAR"

"SIR YES SIR"

-July 8,2018

-0800 hours

The Five Nations have grouped into one,Everyone was getting ready,the aircraft carriers including Charles de Gaulle,Sao Paulo,and HMS Queen Elizabeth launched fighters.240 planes filled the skies,Carl was the last plane plane was new,Last F-18 to roll off the factory all of the other pilots switched to the F-35 but there wasn't enough to go around,So only a few stay in Carl launched,He made formation with a strike mission could only last for five hours,that is when the ships will leave.

There was a problem between them and the port,The chinese has a sub that can launch aircraft of its own**.**

**(think of the Scinfaxi Class Submarine from Ace Combat 5)**

the fighters are most likely going to be of the combined force will attack the port while the other attack the chose to go against the sub,  
>taking it out will make the chinese quickly the planes attack,UAVs were coming in fast and launching everything at them.<p>

"Someone get him off my six"

Carl was behind a UAV chasing a F-35 with its cannon firing,"I am behind him,"The green square on the HUD turned red with a tone."Fox 3"Carl pulled the trigger on the joystick,He watched a the missile head to it target,"Splash One"He had just gotten his first kill,however he had no time to sub was in front of him,  
>"Come on just one shot"All around him planes were blowing up,and down below Anti-Aircraft were aimed for the sky.A tone was alerting him to a missile about to be him 500 meters away,A UAV was behind him firing its 20mm didn't react,all he was focus on was lining up his UAV behind him however was under attack itself,A F-35 had it locked with a missile speeding from its weapons the same time,Carl dropped his bombs then turned away.<br>looking back and seeing the bombs hit the back opening of the hanger,causing heavy damage and blowing a hole."My work has paid off"  
>The UAV that was following him gone down in flames."You need to watch your back next time.,"Carl realized it was one of the ace pilots that was from the Kitty Hawk.<br>"Thanks for the advice"He replied as the F-35 appeared on his right,Of the 120 planes only 95 manage to make of the down pilots were from the Kitty ones that did survive were Aces or just was looking back to see if the submarine was sinking when,  
>His alarm went off,"Enemy on our six".The Ace said.A UAV which was trailing smoke launched two missiles at the two had no time to react nor the Ace.<p>

As the missile hit both planes,Both pilots bailed and landed on ice."Better than the freezing water"There was a huge air battle still going on above Carl touched down the ice broke under him and he fell,he was sliding down a tunnel until at the he hit his head on a part of the ceiling and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember I don't own happy feet,They belong to their rightful owners.**

-July 8,2018

-1200 hours

Carl was hit with pain as soon as he came to,The last thing that he remembered was the mission and before that.  
>"How long was i out,"He could tell he was in some cave by looking as how deep under he else was not right,"Someone should have came down here after me,Whatever happened to them I hope that they didn't get captured."<br>As our OC look for a way above,the battle was still going on,Smoke was burning form Fuel tanks on the docks.  
>Most of dock was on fire,The chinese and their fleet was now going after the Allied battle now lasting hours was now pointless,which in turn was about to become a all out was in a battle himself,He had found a way out but only to be spotted what looked to be a chinese pilot."Oh Snap"He said as he ran for cover,He loaded his sidearm.<p>

-Meanwhile

-1205 hours

-somewhere near Carl's location

"ERIK STAY DOWN"Mumble said as both Emperors took cover,They watched in horror at 10 jets chased one another firing bullets about 20 feet above."We need to get out of here."

-10 minutes earlier

Both Mumble and Erik were headed to shore for a father and son activity,"So Erik Ready to show me who what you got."  
>They both spent the next five minutes catching the most fish they the end,Mumble was outperformed by his son.<br>"Look like I win this time Dad."Mumble smiled at his son,"lets go home."It was right at that moment that the joy turned to horror.A jet came down on fire and hit the water,Another flying more soon appeared flying so low their engines knocked the two penguins off their feet.

-Fast forward

-1206

Carl slowly came out of his hiding place,expecting to see the enemy pilot still instead the enemy pilot jumped from behind tried to put pressure against the pilot's arm now holding a knife,His strength was wasted as he pushed against the other his other hand,Carl tried to grab his sidearm about to the side of the enenmy pilot saw this and pressed harder,Carl saw a piece of ice on the ground and realized it was his chance,he picked the shard of ice and threw it into the eye of the enemy pilot,who threw one arm to cover the and the enemy pilot scrambled for the was a shot as the two stopped their the ground lay a bleeding Chinese was also hit by flagments of the bleeding wasn't that but was bad enough that his vision slowed,As he looked on two figures were sliding his way,that was all he saw before he blacked out again.

The battle above was to a losing fight,Almost all the allied planes were down and some were unable to continue fighting.

"Message from HQ"

"80% of allied planes are lost"

"Damn there is too many"

"Don't worry a wave of missiles are coming,hold out for a little longer"

Aces from the five nations were the only ones left fighting on the battlefield,the other pilots were retreating.

With their skill,the pilots were able to hold until the wave of missiles was when the Chinese turned tail and ran.

-Back with Carl

-2000 hours

"You think he will be alright dad."Erik replied while having a look on his face"I don't know Erik,We got to trust what the doctors say."Both of them left the room where Carl was in Carl's mind,there was activity.A flashback to when he was younger.

"Dad,why serve the country when we don't have too."

"Son,It is something that our nation has in common with others,

"Fighting for peace and what is right"

"That is all what matters"

Carl had never forgotten his dad's words,now he was fighting for peace and what was right.

Carl's brain kicked in,his condition seemed fine but what dumbfounded him was a heater infront of him and a bandage around his really got him was the big room he was sat up and took time to think,just a second later a door couldn't believe his eyes,it was two fully grown emperor with baby fur and one with no baby fur,Now the hard part begins for two penguins.

"Hello there Sir,How is that wound of yours"

Carl kept still,taking a deep breath and replied

"Not too,Just burns a little bit."

**This is all I have so far,Give feedback if there is anything wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter two of my story and remember I don't own Happy feet,Except for my OCs.**

"By the way I haven't get to figure out your name"Mumble said

"Carl Rogers Callsign Lucky"

"Nice to meet you,my name is Mumble Happy Feet"

"And my name is Erik Happy Feet"

"Thank you for saving me,How dd you managed to get me here anyway"

"Well we managed to get other humans to help us"

"So where are they now"

"They left after we got you here"

"Thank for the help but I got to go."

Mumble was confused"Go where"

Carl had to explain how he got here in the first He wasn't getting rescued anytime soon he might as well hang out with them.  
>"Since you the one who found me first,Can you show me to where you came from."Before Mumble could reply,a low shopping sound can be heard by the three of went outside with a hope that it was a to his horror,The shape looked took it to be a Russian built MI-8 with chinese markings on it.<p>

-**Battlefield 3 theme starts playing**

Carl hid upstairs with Mumble and Erik as Chinese soldiers breaks the door,One was headed upstairs,Carl thought of a plan,He waited for a soldier to get close to a window under him,And sure enough one did,He jumped from the second floor and smash though to the first floor.  
>The chinese soldier the first victim fall,Carl now in action,began to fire at the more went down,As soon as he fired his last the enemy soldiers were dead<br>One was only remaining,the one headed back up,He was shot to the floor with a knife inches from his heart,Carl looked at the other had eyes filled with death,looking somewhere near 14 to 18 years old.

"He is only a kid,Don't kill him"

It was a fight due to Carl being on the floor and with a knife slowly coming was able to overpower the other and instead of killing the poor guy,He chose to knock him out.

-**Music ends**

"That was amazing Carl,"Mumble said as both penguins watch him stand up.

"Nothing to it,lets get out before someone else finds us."

"What about him"asked Erik

Responding to Erik's question,he looked back at the lifeless kid.A deep regret soared though him,As of leaving him here all alone.  
>He picked him up and took him outside,where the Chinese helicopter lay unattended."We will bring him along but only for a short while."<br>Carl started up the chopper while Mumble and Erik jumped into the back,Carl then used a rappel ropes he found to tie their prisoner."Lets just hope my air force mistakes us for the enemy."Carl lifts the helicopter into the air.

-July 8,2018

-2330 hours

-Pegasus field

A pilot walks from a building with his Co-pilot to his AH-64,"Boeing,Our orders are to go CAP(Combat Air Patrol) enemy over lines,We are to shoot anything that we see with Chinese markings on it."Jack looked at his Co-pilot."Dude,I already know about the mission,I am just getting use to this cold weather."His Co-pilot continued as they closed their cockpits."The Combined fleet nearly last all of their aircraft so we been called in so we wouldn't have the risk of high speed aircraft near enemy lines."

"Hellfire missiles armed

30mm cannon armed"

Jack lifts off into the night expecting to see some action,

-**This is all I got so far,Sorry about this being short.**


	4. Chapter 4:Emperor land

**Welcome to chapter 4,Lets pick up where we left off**

-July 9,2018

-0100 hours

-one hours and 30 minutes later.

Carl's chopper raced north towards the direction where Emperor land was. The two in the back,hoped that it wasn't in the middle of this war.

Jack was heading toward enemy lines,his Co-pilot was controling the weapons while he was doing the flying.  
>"Boeing our mission has changed,We are now to sink cargo ships that are still in the port."Jack gave a smile to the new objectve."Alright lets move before the chinese can claim everything sent to them.<p>

-0150 hours

"Six are away."Both pilots watched as the missiles hit three cargo ships,blowing up their loads of ammunition still inside."That is all of them lets bac..He was interrupted by his Co-pilot.

"Contact 5 miles from is coming in the other direction."

Jack check his night scope,He spot what looks to be a Mi-8."Stange,No choppers should be up right now,anyway we are shooting it down.  
>Whatever it has onboard may still be inside."<p>

"Time to target is 30 seconds"

Jack took time to wonder what he was about to do,24 lives will be lost with a push of a button.  
>However this is a war he was in,he is suppose to do what he was ordered to do.<p>

"5 Second left"

"What I am gonna do will affect the families of those men and myself,I'll take that risk."He pulls his trigger,A hellfire missile launches from his chopper.  
>Speeding towards the other.<p>

-0110 hours

-40 minutes before

Carl ease on the power as he landed on a clear spot,"The passengers behind him was still asleep except soldier they captured awaken 10 minutes before.  
>even though his mouth was covered he was demanding to be let says to the soldier"Knock yourself out."After Erik and Mumble had woken up,<br>They took a look at the new emperor land.

"It is a little too dark to see anyone."

"Lets hope that this doesn't wake them up,Cover your ears"Carl said as he pointed a barrel like tube pulled the back end and load hissing filled the air for a penguins looked to see a bright light slowly falling back towards earth.

"Now that we can see..."The three saw Emperorland to be completely clean,not a block of ice was also saw the whole emperor population to be intact.  
>Not only that they were waking up too."Mumble!"Mumble turned to who had called his name,and sure enough it was Gloria.<p>

-Gloria's POV

The Emperor population was all sound asleep except Gloria and Bo,they were and Erik had been gone all knowing about if they are still alive,  
>The two females became tried a attempt to cheer both of them up,"Don't give up hope,They may still come back."Bo was relieved only for a short while.<br>In her effort to relieve herself,Bo began to sing.

_"Feel the breeze_

_Look at the sky_

_Sun's heating my cold skin_

_Take a breath, look around_

_See the world_

_But this wind makes me hear_

_Far away moan_

_Heroes voices chocked by war,"_

Gloria noticed what Bo just said,She knew it was only a clear indication of the reason why their mates haven't returned.  
>Bo continued on to sing.<p>

_"By the war_

_And I feel, one day for real_

_We'll all erase the past mistakes_

_The sun will wash away the dirty black rain_

_The whole world shows us its majesty_

_The noise of fear will hide in the depth_

_And lights from today show us the way."_

After she stopped singing,A really low chopping noise got their sounded like it was coming above them,but it was too dark to sound got louder and then died of them listened carefully and heard footsteps, then there was a loud hiss, loud enough to wake up the whole population. Both of them then looked up and saw a bright light above a hill,there standed Carl,Mumble,and Erik.

-July 9,2018

-0115 hours

-Emperor land

The three headed down towards a now stunned crowd,from there our heroes introduced each other,spoke up,"Alright so are there anybody else that we need to check on."

"Well we do need to check Adelie land."Mumble said in response.

"I do have one request,I would like to bring along Gloria,Bo,and Atticus."

"Very well then,since everyone is safe"

As they boarded the chopper,The first thing Gloria noticed was the tied Chinese soldier."Why is he here?"

"I'll explain during once we get into the air."

Carl told what had happened for the past hours,why he was involved in all of this. Then he continued on with the controls,pointing them towards Adelie land.

-0150 hours

-35 minutes later

Carl was nearing Adelie land,he also noted that it was dangerously close to enemy lines. He planned to pick up anyone he could get on. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and then a warning on the flight computer, telling him that he was being tracked by a missile.

**-I am going to end it here,If you wondering what the song is,the link is below and I do not own it,It belongs to War Thunder.**

********watch?v=mHckk3rS2F4********


	5. Chapter 5:Adelie land

**Here is another chapter,sorry about the long is the chapter **

"EVERYBODY HANG ON"

Carl pulled back hard on the helicopter moved into a barrel roll while popping out flares attempting to evade the missile.  
>The effects of G-force was unforgiving but they pulled though,The hellfire missile missed by a few feet from the tail soon saw the lights from the other helicopter and by telling he knew it was a allied chopper,He quickly tuned to allied radio traffic to tell the pilot to stop firing.<p>

Jack's POV

He couldn't believe it that chopper had evaded his missile. He was bound to pull the trigger again when his radio cracked to life."Inbound aircraft,I request that you halt your attack over."Carl responded to the sudden voice."Please identify yourself over."His radio cracked again with a reply.  
>"Carl Rogers Callsign Lucky,VFA-31 Naval Fighter Squadron<p>

"Jack Boeing Callsign Warrior,22nd helicopter did you get that enemy chopper and where are you headed."

"I sort of stole it and I am somewhere 5 miles northwest."

"I'll be following you for escort."

As before Carl had to explain his story."Well there it they began walking,Carl started humming a tone which made mumble tap his feet,Carl noticed and ask."By the way,Mumble can you tell me your history."

Mumble faced Carl"Well I was born differently,my father dropped my egg on took my ability to sing but give my ability to dance,  
>If it wasn't for Gloria however I wouldn't be here today nor would emperor land,I along with Erik saved it two times."<p>

"Well that explains a lot."

-0200 -Adelie land

the helicopters landed somewhere in the clearing and everyone headed out.

"I guess I am going to have to do this again."Carl took out the flare and did the same thing back at Emperor of loud motion,there was only quiet wasn't right."HELLO RAMON ARE YOU HERE,ANYONE"Mumble didn't get a reply.

"Maybe if you speak into this it might help."Jack said as he revealed a repeated the message but still he didn't get a walked up next to him."Mumble let Me and Bo give it a try."Both of them began to sing soon after.

_"The journey begins Start from within Things that I need to know_

_The song of the bird Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly_

_Thoughts endless in flight Day turns to night Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us_

_If a man can fly over an ocean_

_And no mountains can get in his way_

Adelie penguins began coming out of their hiding places and singing along. Everyone started

_Will he fly on forever_

_Searching for something to believe_

_From above I can see from the heavens_

_Down below sea the storm rages on_

_And somewhere in the answer,There is a hope to carry on When I finally return_

_Things that I learn Carry me back to home,the thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try _

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself will be __there__."_

As Gloria and Bo finished,Ramon and Carmen called the front of the Adelie population. The Emperor penguins smiled as the group made their way into Adelie land,There was a bang and then snow lifted up from the ground in front of them. On one of cliffs,stood eight Chinese soldiers.

-**W****ell there we go,Ramon and C**armen** have appeared and so did the enemy**

**-link is down below for song**

****-watch?v=SrQrkZtg-mo****


	6. Chapter 6:Beginning to understand

**Me: Well I a****m back**

**Carl:What took you so long.**

**Me: Oh yeah,Forgot to remind you,New years**

**Carl:Well lets get to the story**

* * *

><p>-0258 hours<p>

A huge gunfight broke out,Those in the crossfire were that were safe hid behind cracked ice,A enemy soldier was somehow lucky and pointed his weapon at Mumble,Acting quickly Bo threw herself infront of the watched in horror as it went though her skin,There she layed 's Co-pilot suddenly jumped out of nowhere and went to could only watch as he tried to stop her from losing blood."Don't worry your going to be okay.."He fell backwards as a bullet burned though his left arm."Damn it."Jack stopped firing and pulled both the wounded behind the cracked ice.

"Lighting 2-1 We are under heavy enemy fire and we request a medic to our location over."

"Mumble get over here"

"What is it?"

"I need you to put your flippers over the wound."

Erik started breaking down."Erik is having a panic attack."All the penguins but Erik turned behind "It is very common for us humans but we never seen a penguin have it,It only takes something like what Bo is currently in now.  
>Anyway we need to calm him down somehow."Just then there was this loud boom,Carl looked up to see a A-10 Thunderbolt doing a gun run on where the enemy soldiers was looked in another direction and saw 2 V-22 Ospreys and Seahawk coming in to land.<p>

-0300 hours

Medics came out and didn't speak about who and why the wounded was a penguin,Everyone didn't say anything as the medics took a body bag with a deceased who survived are left with the horrors of war,All around was death and destruction,There were bodies were laying everywhere and Mumble was covered in watched as the medics loaded Bo though the back of an Osprey Then he along with Jack led four marines to the unarmed MI-8,there that chinese soldier was again yelling as they opened the was so annoyed that he knocked out the poor guy,Jack got back in his chopper and spotted a chinese bomber along with troops headed to their location.A marine signed,"We dont have the Manpower Sir."

"Lets start moving back,we need to get back to Kitty Hawk."

"Erik calm down."Atticus suddenly said,But Erik didn't,"Erik,Maybe this will calm you down."Instead of singing Bridge of light,Gloria sang a different song.

_Call someone tell them how you feel_

_All someone and tell them_

_what you think is wrong_

_Beat the ground_

_Show it how you feel_

_Show it all the ways_

_that you've been taught to feel_

_And the bigger you are_

_The harder you fall_

_You just need to call_

_and let someone know_

_And the faster you think_

_Is the time you'll need_

_just to say hello_

_Waste some time trying_

_not to breath trying to_

_be heard in all of everything_

_Change of hearts_

_change it how you feel_

_call someone and let them_

_know how good you feel._

_And the bigger you are_

_The harder you fall_

_You just need to call_

_and let someone know_

_And the faster you think_

_Is the time you'll_

_need just to say hello_

_And nothing ever happens_

_and nothing ever fits_

_But you can keeping up with it_

_going to take one more connection_

_One that fits you_

_and make use of it_

_And the bigger you are_

_The harder you fall_

_You just need to call_

_and let someone know_

_And the faster you think_

_About doing it is the_

_time that you'll need_

As Gloria finished,she was suddenly being hugged by Erik, him bursting into tears as he did so. "Don't worry Honey." She said as she knew what he was flew over head,Carl quickly followed"Hate to bother but we really need to go."

-0320 hours

No sooner as they took off something happened,A blinding light filled the sky like the sun was above them,After all their eyes adjusted it became clear. The Chinese forcefully dropped a atomic bomb about 80 miles away,A jolt rocked the helicopter as the shockwave was so powerful that the pilot almost lost control,Worse of all the shockwave shut down part of the life support systems medics had to manually do everything just to stop the bleeding.

"So what is the penguin's name."

"Gender Female, Name Bo." Carl said

"We are approaching Kitty Hawk ETA one minute."The pilots called out.

Everyone sat there watching Bo on the table screaming in pain,"Give the shot,"One of the medics give seduction. He then turned towards Carl."She is resting but the bullet had be planted deep inside.(Sign)We are going to have to do Surgery on her."He said as Bo began to snooze away.

"What is it about."Atticus asked

"It is best for you to not know."

Atticus became confused and at the same time wondering.

"Well there she is,325 meters of solid metal."

All the penguins looked out to see a giant ship in front of with what is left of the attack force.(back in Chapter 1)

"It may not seem much but this ship can sure pack a punch."

Music like Anchors Awiegh was playing on a PA as they departed the helicopter.

* * *

><p>-<strong>This is all I can tell today,Well sorry if I stopped in the start of a paragraph. Don't more will be coming soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Fatal blow

**Welcome back,Here is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>-0330 hours<p>

It was a no problem getting Bo under deck to the sick bay but the others took a little longer due to a deck crew starting a conversation.  
>"Steady there"Bo was still in a deep sleep,being lowered on to a was trying to keep up but a sailor stopped him,Erik could only watch as the hospital bed speed away with Bo on the flight deck,Jack has already landed and down deck was<p>

-0600 hours,Two hours later -Deep within CIC

"Radar reports that we got incoming bandits,Info tells that they are Shenyang J-11s,Carrying Anti-ship missiles."

"Get every pilot up,I don't want to tell the president that the Kitty Hawk was sunk."

"Roger sir."

Carl and the others had "All Hands All Hands Man Your enemy is attacking,This is not a drill."

-0620 hours

Carl was about to dash back to the flight deck when Ramon stopped him.(Yes I hadn't gotten about Ramon,Sorry for not letting him talk for these Hope it was worth the while.)"Amigo Dios est contigo,God is with you."Carl just give back a smile.  
>Just then missiles came towards the ship,The Captain came yelling and saying,"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT."The close in weapons systems were suddenly humming as their bullets were directed towards the was lucky enough to get though,It impacted the right side of the force of the impact made everyone fall to the ground,Smoke was slowly creeping up every were fires burning almost around the impact sick bay was somewhat near it,There was Bo still asleep with doctors crowding all over of them was at a portable phone.<p>

"Get the fire team down here ASAP,The smoke is pouring in here."

"I think got it."The lead doctor said as he puts a crushed bullet on a nearby tray."That bullet was a pain to get out,Lets close that wound."

-0625 hours

Back with Carl however his replacement 18 was below in the hanger,he had to wait another ten minutes for the deck crew to get it,  
>he was soon inside his plane and off the deck."Enemy Aircraft bearing 230 degrees,You are cleared to engage."Carl look back to see the Kitty Hawk still burning,Back on the deck the fire was becoming oil onboard was becoming dangerously hot,the whole carrier could blow up if someone didn't turn on the cooling systems.<p>

-0641 hours

"I am right behind them,Fox 3."Carl watch as his missiles release and explode in front of him."Four direct hits over." Four fireballs were falling into the ocean,Carl looked to see the other planes engaged in a fight,soon all of the attackers were no the damage was done,Kitty Hawk took two more hits to starboard side."CIC here we got a sub right under us."Before Carl could react,Two missiles suddenly launched from the water.

"Second wave of missiles inbound!10 seconds to impact"

"Counter with artillery barrage!"

"WE CANT HIT ALL OF THEM!BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The Captain just stared to the ground as the missile impacted the starboard side,alarms followed

"Starboard side flood!Damage control!We been hit by two sub launched missiles!"

"The ship is listing!"

The Captain looked up and said"Can she be repaired."

"I don't know,sir the damage is too great."

"Get everyone to the lifeboats and the Planes."

"But!"

"Just do what I ask LT."

-0630 hours

"All hands Abandon Ship."

"Wait what about..."Erik was interrupted by someone"It is okay Erik you don't have to worry anymore."A voice said, It was Bo,the wound on her chest was closed up. He forcefully hugged her for a few seconds,Both of them then faced the others,.Lets get off before anything happens to us."

-0640 hours

A huge explosion ripped from the middle of the ship. The sailors watched from a safe distance as the carrier ripped in two and sank fast below the waves."What are we going to do now."

* * *

><p><strong>-Well that was a chapter,I hope to see you in the next chapter bad news is Kitty Hawk is gone, what would our characters do next.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:The Cost Of War

-**W****arning this chapter involves** **a important character dying so it is a sad one.**

**-Lets get to the story.**

* * *

><p>-0650 hours<p>

-Ten minutes later

As Kitty Hawk slowly sank towards the bottom of the south pole,she hit some of the underwater glacier which caused the waves to increase. Which in turn made getting onto the other ships more difficult,A ASW helicopter launched a torpedo into the water,seconds later water rushed up from a distance."Enemy Submarine is sunk."Everyone cheered except for one,"It is my fault that she was sunk,If i kept an eye on the radar."he started breaking down as the remaining jets flew over.

In the middle of that,Jack was talking to the captain of the ship he was on."I need to barrow one of your choppers for a little bit."The captain seemed ready to object but he agreed."The Nimitz is coming,It was suppose to replace Kitty Hawk but it seems that it is really needed. Is there anything else you need."

"Yes,do you mind to have a Go-Pro Camera."

The ASW helicopter landed on the deck and the weapons were removed.  
>"Carl,you there"<p>

"Ya,what is it."

"We are going to Emperor land."

"Alright good luck,I'll try to meet up with you later over and out."

-0710 hours

-Emperor land

"After the group arrived,A Emperor came toward the enterance."Mumble"

Mumble responded"Ma"

"Mumble,you got to come quick."Mumble was confused"Why what is the rush."Norma Jean looked at her son.  
>"It is Noah,He isn't going to be here any longer."<p>

"What"

All of them followed while Jack stayed behind to get a first aid kit.  
>It was true,Noah was dying of old age. He was laying there on the ice,A younger penguin was beside him trying to keep him from dying."Noah,Just hold on a little bit longer."Noah lifted his head up and weakly said."Memphis,My time has is nothing you can do."Memphis looked up as he saw the Mumble and the others already arriving."Mumble get here quick."<p>

Mumble stood by Noah"Mumble,My time is coming."

"I know"

Every Emperor Penguin including chicks surrounded them and watched from soon arrived,"Let me take a look"He checked Noah's heart rate. and his blood pressure."As I guessed it blood is flowing into his stomach. It is common in us humans,you have acid in your stomach. When your old,part of that acid melts though your stomach and into your blood vessels."

Attcus and Erik had one replie"Can you stop it."

Jack only inserted a needle into Noah and pushed halfway."It should be able slow the bleeding but it can't stop it. That liquid is effective for only Five to Ten minutes,An Hour if I had a tank full."Noah was able to lift his head once more and say."Can someone sing me a song?"

"We will try,Noah."Erik and Bo replied

**Take Back the Night-Captainsparklez**

**(I changed some of the lyrics)**

_(Erik)_  
><em>"Closet full of secrets and penguins awakes but nothing's true<em>  
><em>We used to own a battle now it's ashes that We have to move<em>  
><em>Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for us to do<em>  
><em>It's easier to run away but today<em>  
><em>Today we got to<em>

_(Bo and Erik)_  
><em>Cast the shadows out from sight<em>  
><em>A final stand a shouting cry<em>  
><em>All the wrongs now turned to right<em>  
><em>So fight the past<em>

_(All)_  
><em>Take back the fight<em>  
><em>And call upon the gods tonight<em>  
><em>To bring out all the ghosts to light<em>  
><em>Because at last we have to go it's time<em>  
><em>To take back the fight<em>

_(All)_  
><em>to take back the fight<em>

_(Erik)_  
><em>Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew<em>  
><em>Being chased by monsters to face head on or be consumed<em>  
><em>Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Paybacks left too long unpaid but today<em>  
><em>Today we got to<em>

_(Bo and Erik)_  
><em>Cast the shadows out from sight<em>  
><em>A final stand a shouting cry<em>  
><em>All the wrongs now turned to right<em>  
><em>So fight the past<em>

_(All)_  
><em>Take back the fight<em>  
><em>And call upon the gods tonight<em>  
><em>To bring out all the ghosts to light<em>  
><em>Because at last we have to go it's time<em>  
><em>To take back the fight<em>

_(All)_  
><em>to take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight<em>

It was getting was worse, Noah was failing. His breathing became slower, in a attempt to give Noah more time . Jack pushed the end of the needle as far as it can go. Then he reached to grab another but found out there was no more,Nothing can stop death now. Everyone else kept on singing.

_(Erik)_  
><em>So fight the path<em>  
><em>Take back the fight<em>

_(All)_  
><em>take back the fight<em>  
><em>to Take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to Take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>

_(Bo and Erik)_  
><em>And call upon the gods tonight<em>  
><em>To bring out all the ghosts to light<em>  
><em>Because at last we have to go it's time<em>

_(All)_  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>To take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>  
><em>to take back the fight"<em>  
><em>(Oh Ooh Ooh Oh)<em>

-0730 hours

There was a silence as everyone looked at Jack,who shook his head in dismay. Memphis said"He is with the Great Guin now."Just as Jack removed the needle from the now deceased penguin"I done everything I can."He opened his eyes and looked up,"I am sorry."Unknown to the others,A Go-Pro Camera was overlooking the whole thing."

-**watch?v=35y6kw7L7Ms**

Into the dusk plays as everyone looks up at the sky remembering their fallen loved one. Carl must have gotten word about Noah's death from Jack because the next thing that happened was four planes flew over in a missing man formation.

-Meanwhile in a UN discussion Room

Everything was displayed on the big screen, Almost every country was watching, from the loss of Kitty Hawk,The Nuclear Bomb and the live footage coming from Jack's GO-Pro." Every country started a argument to China. Saying that the War means nothing but hatred.

"No wait you got it all wrong, I wasn't the one who started it. I'll tell you all I know."

Back at Emperor land and above the clouds. Noah and the Great Guin watched smiling as their nation honor him.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Yes I know this chapter is heartbreaking but hey the next chapter is going to reveal why the war started.<strong>

**-Anyway see you in the next chapter**


End file.
